122548-ideas-to-improve-the-game-for-both-pve-pvp
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I want them to make this default if only because it would force them to get rid of the annoying hangers-on of tab-target games - the few click-to-target spells that are left. They are so jarring and really take you out of the flow of gameplay. >_< To those people wondering how they'd look around if the camera was locked to the mouse... go play TERA. :P It's called not using "tank controls". | |} ---- ---- I'll get some video software and show you how often I have to look around while running in a different direction. Believe me, I do not need that once in a blue moon. If people like that, then they can be added as options (I mentioned it doesn't hurt to have options), but I would certainly never want that to be on the stock UI and I'd never personally use it. Especially if you tank, that's a death sentence. The Black Focus group stuff I just did had as many as two packs pulled as adds, not all by people in my field of vision. The second I need to be moving towards the healer while keeping fire elementals aimed away from the party while everyone is dodging every which way to get into a reasonable formation, I'm almost never watching directly ahead of me. The rest of the time, I'm looking around to warn people of adds as they're approaching. I'd absolutely hate having to hold down a button to have my head on a swivel. The mouse commands work just fine for me as it is. If it works for other players, you're all welcome to the addons. | |} ---- Don't get me wrong Vic, I am by no means advocating this should be the default setting of the game :p On the subject of having to look around for adds, healer, other players etc. I have been a raid leader early on in this game, as a DPS though, and in other mmos as well, and I, to be honest, never really ran into times where I had to look around to know where people were, I generally just knew where they would be based on where it would be safest for them to be, if they were not there, odds are that they would die very soon if they weren't already dead (does this sentence make sense?). Whether you have to hold down righ click or, let's say, the alt key is really no different to me :) | |} ---- I'm more responding to the idea of the OP thinking these ideas should replace the old UI. I'm not saying it's wrong to do so, but man would it not work for me. Hitting something like alt really doesn't help me because, most times, I'm not looking directly at what I'm hitting. Wildstar just isn't that predictable, and I know that if I want to save someone if they pull nearby mobs or if a pat is coming, I have to know before it even happens. And, in the end, my job, as a tank, is to make sure I'm eating damage and keeping aggro uptime as high as possible. The complexities of where you need to go, as a tank, are mind-bending. A lot of telegraphs are aimed at you, but have supplementary arms and effects outside of you. You need to know who's taking damage and where they are, because there's going to be a heal going in that direction, not to you, and you need to either get there if it's a good idea or turtle up if you have to sit tight. If a telegraph is coming, you need to roll TOWARDS the healer, because kicking out and away from the healer can be a death sentence if you roll out of range (particularly with a medic healer). You need to know if something drops that forces you to move the mob and to know who's coming with you when you do. Many fights, I have to also be on the lookout for adds. If someone's taking damage when they're not supposed to be, I have to be able to watch them, wherever they are, to try to suss out what's going wrong. Once a phase that splits us up has ended, I need to be able to get back on threat AND into range of the healer (Bosun is notorious for straight up running to the healer after the end of the squirg phase, and it's actually the hardest part of the phase that he comes off his invulnerability before the squirg are gone and ink has stopped). That's a sample of some of the things I need to do not just in a raid, but in a regular old dungeon run, which is going to cause me to be looking in any other direction while I need to face in one. At that point, I'd pretty much be holding down the alt button over 50% of the time I'd be fighting. It's much easier, with everything tied to my Orbweaver, to just keep my mouse buttons as they are. That's why I challenge the OP's assertion that these would be improvements. They'd be an absolute nightmare for me to know where to go and what to do until it's too late. | |} ----